This Could Be Bad
by AmatureAuthor
Summary: Sano and mizuki are in their 2nd year of Ohsaka High, but something VERY unexpected happens! Is it good or bad? I will not spoil the story in the summary, sorry! Okay, maybe i will. She gets pregnant! Muahaha!
1. Unexpected

**Hi, guys! This is my second fanfiction, though I'm only a chapter and a half into the other one, so no flames please if it's really bad! Just read it, and I really hope you like it! Any and all suggestions are welcome except NakatsuxMizuki schemes. They just don't work.**

**Disclaimer: if you think I own Hana Kimi or any of its characters, onata wa baka (you are an idiot in Japanese). This is the only time I will post this because I hate disclaimer and think they are stupid. Most of us know who wrote what. Why would the author write a fanfiction about their own story when they can just publish it as a part of the story? Really! Come on!**

**Now on with the show! **

* * *

_Ugh. Why the hell did I just puke my guts up?_ Mizuki wiped her mouth and rinsed before heading back to her bed. She felt like crap, mainly, because she just freaking _puked_ for no reason. She contemplated what the possibilities could be, but didn't get to think long before falling asleep. _Good thing it's a Saturday, otherwise I would have been given hell by my sensei._ She slowly drifted into dreamland, only to be rudely awakened by another nausea spell.

The door opened as she was puking the contents of her stomach up, _yet again_, and heard, "Mizuki…?" Sano heard her in the bathroom and immediately rushed to her side. Since she didn't have long enough hair to hold back, he settled for rubbing her back.

Mizuki hung her head when she finished and again rinsed her mouth out. Sano embraced her from behind, and she turned to press her head against his chest. "I don't know what's up with me today! This is the second time within four hours!"

Sano pulled her close murmuring, "It'll be fine. Let's just go see Dr. Umeda, all right? You probably just have a stomach bug or something." Hugging her tightly once more, her swept her up and carried her to the infirmary.

* * *

**At the Infirmary**

"I'm worried about her, and I don't know what to do." Sano sat in a chair opposite of Umeda with his knees pulled up to his chest. Not something he normally did, but he was too worried to care.

The gay doctor looked at him and sighed, saying, "There are several possible scenarios. One, it could be the flu. Two, it could be just a stomach bug and will pass within a week. Three, she could have eaten something bad. Four, I am not eager to say for fear of having my throat ripped out by the two of you." Sano shot him a death look, telling without words to spit it out. Umeda backed up saying, "okay, okay! You'll know what I'm thinking when you hear the questions I ask." He paused for a minute working up the courage to say this in the least embarrassing way possible (not). "You've done it with her, right?"

Sano immediately jumped out of his chair to protest, "NO WA- …" Sitting down, her said, "yes…" Blushing furiously, he looked down. He was surprised that the doctor knew. _Had Mizuki told him? Can't that girl keep her mouth shut about_ some_ things?_ "How'd ya know?"

Nonchalantly responding, he mused, "You just told me. Congratulations, by the way! Good job, you knocked her up! Bravo, you moron!" The doctor started clapping, but Sano stood, infuriated.

"I WHAT? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? Are you sure it's not just a bug or something? I think something is going around. It… this can't be happening!" Sano stood and started pacing the length of the room, too freaked out to stay still.

"Sano, CALM DOWN! First of all, when was _it_?" asked Umeda with a slight smile on his face.

Sano, now beet red, responded, "A-Almost two months ago… UGH! I should have seen this coming… I was careless… and how could I not see the signs? She's been acting weird all week. I should have been more careful. How could I let this happen? This is all my fault…" He rested his head against the wall, depressed.

"Sano? You realize that she _could_ just be sick. Don't say anything about this to her yet. I'll have a talk with her. If she _is_ pregnant, I am truly sorry. If she isn't, the joke's on you. Now, get out of my office."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you like it, and if you don't, no flames please! Reviews inspire me and make me happy! See you (?) next time! ^_^**


	2. Confirmed

**Hi to my few faithful readers! I'm back with more drama! What's gonna happen? I won't tell!**

**Diane: Get on with the story already, dammit! I don't care about your **_**stupid**_** theatrics! Just damn write!**

**Me: SHUT UP DIANE!**

**Sorry, but I just had to put you in there, if your reading this, Diane! Ha-ha don't kill me at school, okay? Save it for the sleepover! I hope you like it!**

**Now on with the show!**

Nanba trotted over to Mizuki, having just come back from seeing Dr. Umeda (he fell during practice and the others forced him to go. He would never go by choice). "Hey, Mizuki! My wretched uncle wants to see you! I don't know what he wants, but it's best not to keep him waiting!" She silently groaned. She hadn't finished her lunch yet!

"All right! Thanks for telling me!" _maybe he wants to check up on me? I _was_ pretty sick yesterday… and this morning…_ She mentally shrugged and cleaned up her spot, then proceeded to the Dorm 2 infirmary. She came across Dr. Umeda writing in his little book of his, obviously bored.

"Ah! Mizuki! I need you to do me a favor! Go to the bathroom and pee on this." He threw Mizuki a little, long box, leaving her staring in disbelief.

"A… a PREGNACY TEST? You perverted bastard!" Fuming, Mizuki went to the bathroom, not neglecting to slam the door, anyways. After she was done, she put the damn thing back in the box and tossed it onto her sensei's desk. "There, you happy? Really, what the hell brought this on? Can I go back to lunch now? It sure as hell ain't gonna be positive." Standing in her sassy pose, which she shouldn't be, she waited for his answer.

"No, you may not until the results are in. Also, is your stomach better today?"

Her cheeks were colored a light pink as she stammered, "Y-yes, of course. I probably ate some bad... uh… something." Now, she wasn't able to maintain eye contact with the doctor. She hated lying to him, but her pride was at stake here!

Umeda opened up the box and shook the little stick to get it to show the results. He read it, sitting there, a poker face masking his emotions. Without a word, he handed her the test.

There on the little screen was a tiny, green _plus sign_.

She, Ashiya Mizuki, was… pregnant.

"This… this is impossible… I'm not pregnant! Are you kidding me? You rigged it, you despicable doctor! Quit messing with me! This isn't possible!" Mizuki was absolutely freaking out. This couldn't be happening… she couldn't be pregnant! _I can't be pregnant! I mean… we used protection! _Though she only said it in her mind, she still cringed at the word. Even though it was enjoyable (not the protection, you know what I mean), it was still gross.

"Mizuki… It _is_ possible. I know you were protected, but did you check it for rips or holes?"

"Check…? I… Oh, god. Oh god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! This… This isn't happening! I'm dreaming! You'll wake up in your bed any minute now to your alarm. Or… something!" She sank to the floor in disbelief. _This. Isn't. Happening._

"Mizuki… you're not dreaming. You're pregnant."

**And that concludes the second chapter of this fanfiction! Sorry for it being short, but I always just HAVE to have the perfect ending to a chapter! Don't worry, though! Think of it this way; the shorter the chapters are, the faster I update. Please review, it keeps me happy and writing! I don't care if you don't like it (okay, I do, but I'm not going to be too immensely upset), just no flames please! I don't like it when people are mean! Thanks for reading!**

**See you (?) next time!**


	3. This Can't Be Happening!

**Hey guys! I'm back with more drama than ever! Wait a minute… I said that exact phrase last time! I need a new intro… Thanks to my very few faithful readers for continuing to put up with my story! I know the chapters are short, and I don't have the best vocabulary when it comes to synonyms to "said", but please bear with me! I'm keeping my catchphrase though, but please no flames!**

**Now on with the show!**

It had been a week since Mizuki broke the news to Sano, and her morning sickness was as bad as ever. She was more tired than usual, too, as one would expect. She was sitting at the lunch table when Nakatsu brought up her health. "Mizuki, I've noticed that you've been "off" lately. Are you okay?" Nakatsu looked at her with concerned eyes. He loved her, and cared for her wellbeing. Her recent fatigue worried him.

"Really? I'm fine! Good, as usual!" She put on an energetic façade that didn't completely fool Nakatsu, but he decided to let it go… for now.

Breaking the awkward silence, Sekeme piped, "Hey guys, I heard that the new Robin Hood was out! It's supposed to have a lot of good fighting scenes! Why don't we all find dates and go? It'll be fun!"

Immediately, as you would expect, Nakatsu burst, "I'm in!" Then her remembered Sano and Mizuki were dating… (Sorry, forgot to mention that earlier. They just didn't want to hide their feelings anymore).

Putting his arm around Mizuki's waist, he replied, "Sounds good to me. You in, Mizuki?"

Smiling up at him she said, "Only if you're going."

Gagging, Noe said, "You know, it's _really_ creepy how you guys are dating, not only because you are both guys, but you live in the same _room._"

Not able to keep her face from becoming red, Mizuki stuck out her tongue at Noe. Sekeme and Noe grinned yelling, "Ooo! They blushed! I wonder why…" The grins just grew wider at the thought, even though they wanted to puke.

"Shut up, you damn perverts!" she shouted as she gave them the death glare, which just made then attempt to hide their giggles.

They kept arguing back and forth, name calling, insulting, and making fun of one another. It soon became a heated battle and was taken outside for a snowball fight. Nakao opted out, fearing that his hair would be messed up.

*snowball fight* (splat splat he-he! ^_^)

They all came back in soaking and cold, but happy. Laughing, Sano said, "why did you guys all have to gang up on Mizuki and me? No fair! We're soaked to the bone!"

Hoping the others wouldn't notice the slight green tinge on her face, Mizuki said, "Speaking of, I need to go change. I'll be back when I'm done! Bye!" and sprinted off towards the dorm, but really heading to the nearest bathroom.

After hurling a few times, she rinsed and proceeded back to the dorm. She was really _really_ cold. She stripped of all of her clothes, and just as she was putting a shirt on, nakatsu _opened the door_.

"Hey mizu- WHA?" She whipped around and saw _Nakatsu_ standing in the door, eyes wide open in shock. That means he could see her. She didn't have pants on.

Nakatsu found out.

Nakatsu found out!

Ah, hell!

**Hey again! sorry for the cliffhanger, but i just _had_ to end it there! Dont hate me for this! You know i update a lot! Also, if i write a cliffhanger, i _have_ to finish it, or it bugs me as much as you! ^_^ Thanks for reading!**

**See you (?) next time!**


	4. Discovery and a Visit to Dr Umeda

**Hey! I'm baaaack! Sorry for the cliffie last time! I just had to do that! Well, now you get to see what happens next! I've already figured out a bunch of plot in my head, so it'll be a little easier now! Remember, reviews make me happy! The more I get the faster I write! ;)**

"Nakatsu? Oh! Um… Hi! What's up?" She attempted to act normal, but miserably failed.

"You… But… I… WHAT THE HELL?" Nakatsu was totally freaking out. He was stuttering and trying to make sense of what was happening. "Mizuki… so, you're a… girl?"

Mizuki nodded. She could feel tears starting to brim up, and she didn't want nakatsu to see, so she put some pants on as an excuse not to look at him. It could only be delayed for so long, so she just let it out. "Nakatsu… I'm sorry! I know I should have told you, but-" Her words were cut off in a hug. She welcomed it and cried into his shirt for at _least_ ten minutes. He kept murmuring, "It's okay. I don't care. You're still Mizuki and I love you." Her sobs son became quiet whimpers, and nakatsu put her into Sano's bed. He sat there, stroking her hair even after she fell asleep.

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, where are Nakatsu and Mizuki? Weren't they with us a while ago?" Nakao was worried about his friend. He hoped nothing happened to the two.

"Yeah, where _are_ they?"Noe contemplated what could have taken them so long.

Sano quickly said, "I'll go look for them," and rushed out of the room before anyone could protest. Nakatsu had gone to find Mizuki 20 minutes ago! His mind rushed faster than him, and he was filled to the brim with worry by the time he burst into the room. "Mizuki? Are you- oh. Nakatsu? Is he alright? His stomach is fine, right? He hasn't been feeling well lately."

Nakatsu stopped stroking her hair and sighed. "You can drop the act, you know. Now I know. I just wish she had told me…"

"Sorry Nakatsu. She didn't even want _me_ to know, even though I love her dearly."

"Wow. How did _you_ find out? You probably guessed that I walked in while she was changing. Don't worry; she had underwear and a shirt on."

"Remember when you guys were playing soccer and you knocked her out? I had to carry her back. There also was the time her brother came and she dressed like a girl so he wouldn't find out she was going to Osaka. Did you find out about…?" Judging by the look on Nakatsu's face, he didn't. Sano regretted saying anything, but he couldn't take back what he said.

"About what? Is she hurt? Did something happen?"

"Well, the good news is she's not hurt. Nakatsu, I'm asking you to please not throw a punch at me when I say this, but…" Sano could hardly get the words out. His chest tightened with worry; he didn't know what Nakatsu would do. He just decided to spit it out. "She's pregnant."

Mizuki woke up from dreamland to the sound of Nakatsu yelling. "YOU BASTARD! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! TO THINK YOU WOULD CONDEMN HER TO THIS! YOU'RE SICK!" and then fighting. She groaned and sat up, opening her eyes to see Sano with a nosebleed pinned against the wall by Nakatsu's hands around his neck.

"Nakatsu! Stop! What the hell is happening?" She jumped out of bed to rush over to the two, but was hit by a wave of nausea and had to run to the bathroom. Luckily, that broke the two apart. She hurled, Sano wiped the blood of his face, and Nakatsu comforted Mizuki. When they were done with all that, Nakatsu dragged the two to the infirmary.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Why don't you two sit down? Nakatsu… just stay there." Doctor Umeda grabbed the gauze and bandages, along with some sort of pill bottle. He rolled over to Sano while tossing the pills to Mizuki. He cared for Sano's nose as he told Mizuki, "Those are for your morning sickness. It'll keep you from throwing up too often. Don't think they'll keep it away completely; they just help for it to be not as often. Also, don't do too much rigorous activity. You can still do track, just don't push yourself. Sano, you will probably have a black eye in the morning, but other than a bad bruise, your nose is fine." Rolling away he now said, looking at the three, "Now what the hell _happened?_"

The three explained, filling in the parts others had missed, and by the end, Umeda had his face in his hands. "You idiots! Really!" Muttering to himself about how Mizuki couldn't seem to stay out of the infirmary for a few days at most. "By the way, Mizuki, I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for you this weekend. Seeing as neither of you can drive, I will have Io drive you. Now, if you're feeling fine, get out of my office." Handing Mizuki the doctor's slip, he kicked them out of the office (literally).

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter! I hope I get the pregnancy symptoms right, and if I don't, plase tell me! I've been doing my research, so if I don't get it right, I'm just an idiot! Thanks For reading!**

**See you (?) next time!**


	5. Doctor's Visit

**You guys are really mean! I only have a few reviews, and they're all from the same person! D'X I will not post chapter six until I have at least two reviews! :P Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter! I don't care what kind of review you give me; I just want a response for crying out loud! Anyways, I don't know much about prenatal doctor visits, even though I did research, so please bear with me! Also, I realized I didn't say my catchphrase last time, so I'll say it twice now!**

**Now on with the show!**

**Now on with the show!**

Sano and Mizuki were waiting in the infirmary for their ride when suddenly somebody crushed Mizuki in a bear hug from behind. "Mizuki!" She whipped around and saw Umeda's sister.

"Io-san! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Mizuki was thrilled to see her. Umeda, on the other hand, had made sure to be off campus when she arrived.

"I'm good, but more importantly, how are you? You bad girl! I can't believe I have to take you to the _baby doctor!_ You're only sixteen, for goodness sake! What were you two _thinking?_" Sano stood awkwardly to the side, waiting patiently for it to be over.

"I will _not_ go into the details with you, Io!" Now, in a softer voice she said,"plus, Sano's right there. That would probably make him _really_ uncomfortable!"

She pouted, "Fine, but I expect you to tell me everything later! And I mean _everything_! Now come on, or we'll be late!" The trio went to the car and were now on their way.

**At the Doctor's**

"Mizuki, Ashiya? The doctor is ready," the lady called from the door. She led the three to room 213 and left them with the doctor. He was about in his 30s and had short blonde hair, not unlike Nakatsu's.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Miatsu, and I will be your doctor for the next six months and through your child's birth. Anything you have questions about, do not hesitate to ask. I'm sorry if I'm being blunt, but I take t this is the father? They both blushed a deep red, nodding their heads. "All right, then. I am going to ask you a series of questions which will help predict the due date and health of the baby and any complications you may have with birth. Also, you will be able to listen to the baby's heartbeat and see it for yourselves. Oh, and One more thing. Is this one of your parents?"

They shook their heads no as Io said, "No, I am a friend. I am the school nurse's sister, and Mizuki and him are good friends. We met one day when I was yelling at him for ditching work for the summer, and Mizuki happened to be there. We've been good friends ever since!" She smiled and finally shut up.

Sano, looking peeved, said," Io?"

Oblivious to the fact that he was annoyed, she asked, "Yes?"

"You talk too much."

"Sano, I am the one who drove you here. Shut up and answer the questions."

The doctor, shifting her weight, now said. "Anyways, I will begin the questions now." The questions seemed to take forever, but when they were done, they got to listen to the baby's heartbeat. After many emotional happenings, the doctor told Ashiya to lift her shirt up for the ultrasound.

She squirted the light blue gel onto her stomach, and put the little device thingy on her stomach, moving it around to get a clear picture. All four looked up to the tiny screen and saw a tiny creature in the ray of vision it sent out. _That's our baby, our child. That will be our lives from now until we die. It's worth quitting Osaka. _Mizuki and Io were obviously crying, no duh. Unexpectedly, though, Sano's eyes were watery and spilling over. He gripped Mizuki's hand, not saying a word, but conveying a silent message that cannot be put into words.

They left the doctor's office after getting the full report and instructions. They arrived back at the school around two, and found Nakatsu waiting on the lawn. He parked up when he saw them, dashing over to his friends. "Hey, guys. Where ya been? And more importantly, why is that devil here?"As predictable, he got a kick in the face. "Like sister like brother…"

Io-san, still looking rather devilish, replied, "I took Ashiya and Sano to the doctors for a reason you know, and I had to drive them because my stupid brother wouldn't."

Nakatsu, now depressed, said, "Oh. Well, thank you for bringing them…" and jogged off towards the fields.

Sano and Ashiya bid Io adieu, and proceeded back to their room. They lay on the bed in each other's arms until they heard a knock on the door. Nanba walked in before they had a chance to move. "Hey guy- aww man! Would it kill ya to lock the door? Geez, don't do that to me!"

Refusing to let go of Ashiya, Sano said, "Don't act so surprised. Really, we're just hugging. What's so wrong with that?"

"You know what? Shut up! Three words: De-scust-ing! There is nothing to gain form a guy on guy relationship!"

Breaking free, Ashiya sat up Indian-style and pouted with that cute face of hers, "Yeah there is! Happiness! You don't have to worry about what to get the girl for valentines day 'cause you don't know what shoes are in style at the moment! _And _you don't have to worry about getting the other pregnant!" Smiling widely at the look on Nanba's face, she jumped off the bed only to go up to her bunk… to hang off the railing (-_- really?) Sano, on the other hand, was as red as Mizuki when she told Sano the news. Meanwhile, Nanba looked like he needed a trash can.

"I never needed, nor wanted, to know that. I was only coming over to invite you to play nakatsu and I in soccer…" Shaking off the disgust, he continued, "Anyways, you in? Kayashima and Nakao are playing, too. But if you're busy…"

He started to walk out the door with a smile on his when Sano interrupted, "No, we'll come. We're not _that_ busy."

Sano and Mizuki left with Nanba and went down to the field to meet with the gang. All of them were there except nakatsu…

**There's chapter 5, and sorry it took so long for me to finish it! Ive been rlllly busy with finals and entrance exams and end-of-the-year projects. Don't hate me for taking so long, and remember, I live on reviews!**

**See you (?) next time!**


	6. Dream

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm working really hard to write quickly, but theres a problem. 1) im going on vacation in a week. 2) I have to send my laptop back to dell because my mom dropped it on the pavement in Vermont and it cracked (she didn't even end up using it :P) I may not update for a while so… ill just shut up and get writing now. **

**Now on with the show!**

Mizuki looked at her profile in the mirror and sighed. She was getting bigger now. It had been two weeks since the doctor's visit and she was now at 14 weeks. Her stomach extended an extra inch or two. It was also harder to bind her chest, now. It really hurt! _I can't stay much longer. I wont be able to make it through the rest of the year. It's December now (which reminds me, I need a birthday present for Sano), and _it_ was in early august in summer vacation, and the doctor told me that I was due on April 27. Its been 3 ½ months, and I think I can only stay for another month and a half. I'll see how it plays out._ She tried, unsuccessfully, to put it out of her brain, dressed, and continued to breakfast with Sano.

Mizuki did some research later that day, and figured that she could only last about another month without looking like she let herself go. A lot. She sighed, feeling depressed. She didn't want to leave, but on the upside, she wasn't puking that much anymore; once a week give or take. _What am I going to do?_ Though she was feeling much better now, she decided to take a nap anyways and see if she could resolve her problem with dreams…

"_Come ON Mizuki, we'll be late!"_

"_Oh, yeah? That's what you think!"_

"_What?"_

"_That's my new philosophy. Oh, yeah? That's what you think!"_

_Sano rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. Come on! We're gonna be late for ComiCon if you don't hurry up!" They had been planning this for over three months now. They were going to ComiCon because of Mizuki's recent interest in shojo manga. Specifically reverse harems (I think that's what it's called…). She had dressed up as Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club, and Sano was forced into a Kyouya costume, notebook and all. Nakatsu was waiting outside with Umeda. They, on the other hand, dressed as Fruits Basket Characters. Nakatsu was playing as Kyou, and Umeda was going as Shigure. They ran out of their dorm and to the car._

"_Finally! We've been waiting here for 15 minutes! Get in the car already!" Umeda was standing there impatiently, very unhappy, as he had been bribed to go (Don't ask me what with, I'll never tell!). The four got in the car and drove waaaaay over the speed limit for the highway, but they made it in time. *poof* suddenly, they were there in no time at all, literally. __Now, how did THAT happen? This makes no sense at all… __The three made their way to the masquerade, hurrying to get there on time, when Mizuki ran straight into someone. _

"_Oh my god! Gomen! I didn't mea- WHAT THE HELL?" Mizuki was staring at a girl that was dressed in an Ohsaka uniform… and had short, wispy, brown hair… but was not holding a mirror. She had slightly different facial fetures than those of her own. What was going on? _

_The girl stared at her and stuttered, "A-Ashiya? Ashiya Mizuki? Ohmygoodness! I cannot believe I'm actually meeting you in person! OMG, OMG, OMG!"_

_Too surprised to get up yet, Mizu-chan said, "One: How do you know my name? Two: Who the hell are you?" Mizuki, still frozen by shock, looked to the person, excuse me, people, next to her. There was a blonde in another Osaka Uniform, and a dark-haired giant in yet another of their school's uniforms with a… rabbit on his back? She looked at them in confusin when a bell dinged in her head. "Oh my god! Fujioka-san! Morinozuka-san? And Hunny-san, too! OMG! This is SO COOL!"_

_Before Haruhi could respond, someone tripped right into Haruhi, causing her to tumble onto Ashiya. The person stood up and brushed himself off, saying, "Geez! Cant you get up? Really, have some considerat- WHAT THE HELL? Who are you and WHY do you look like me?" The orange haired boy looked from person to person, trying to figure out what was going on._

_It was then a purple-haired boy spoke up. "Kyou, get a hold of your temper. Really, you stupid cat, YOU were the one that tripped in the first place." It then occoured to Mizuki that the people standing in front of her were Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club, and Kyou, Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame from Fruits Basket. Mizuki was completely freaking out. Why were some of them dressed like Osaka students? And when did they all get in that straight line? Suddenly, a giant three-headed dog popped out from a suddenly-appearing crack in the ground as everyone started calling her name in unison. Mizuki screamed louder than she thought physically possible, and the earth started shaking. The world got all distorted around her and she was swallowed in one slimy gulp by the middle head of the dog._

(Another Fanfic I was writing, and decided to turn it into a dream. Also, refer to Hermione's New philosophy on YouTube to understand the joke in the beginning. This means mizu-chan's thoughts. Note: I had a fever when I wrote this. I revised it, but it is SUPPOSED to be confusing. )

Mizuki sat up straight out of bed as she woke up screaming and wet to Sano and the rest of the gang next to her bedside. Sano was holding a water bottle, so that explained why she was soaking. She saw them all and flopped back down on the bed. "Oh my god. Scariest dream I have ever had in my life."

Nanba pushed through the rest of the crowd to lay a hand on Mizuki's forehead. "He has a slight fever. I'll bring him to Uncle Hokoto." He was about to pick her up when Sano hurriedly pushed him out of the way without explanation. Without a word, he scooped her up and strode out the room, ignoring her protests.

"Izumi! Let go of me! NOW! Sano Izumi put me down right now! I have legs you know!"

A smile twitched onto his face as he looked at her and said, "I know _very well_ that you have legs, princess," before kissing her on the lips. In front of the rest of the dorm. Had they looked back, they would have seen a very pale group of boys, some twitching at the thought of what he meant by that comment. Also, had they been able to read minds, it would be a big chorus of, "_princess?"_

Mizuki giggled and hugged Sano. Her giggles soon turned to sobs and he sat down on a bench with her. He pulled her closer (if possible ;]) and whispered her name, telling her it would all be okay. Once she calmed down enough to speak, she said, "Sano… I don't want to leave. I want to stay here, with everybody. Nakatsu, Kayashima, Noe, Nakao, Nanba, Sekeme, Himejima, Tennoji, everybody. I have to leave them behind, and I don't know if I can." Tears streamed down her face as she looked into Sano's eyes, only to cry into his shirt again.

"Mizuki, you don't have to. Tell them you're a girl. Yes, you will have to go to a different school, but I know they'll be with you all the way. You don't have to do it now. You can last a while longer. I will be by our side always. Know that." He was now ready to say what he had wanted for a long time. He released her and sat her down on the bench. He moved in front of her and got down on one knee. He was _really_ glad he had the ring in his pocket. "Ashiya Mizuki. I love you and want to be by your side forever. Will you marry me?"

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I HAD to. Also, again, thanks to -chan. My favorite reader! Sorry, but the rest of you guys don't review. Okay, im not going to say much because my friend is over and she just said something REALLY perverted, so goodbye! Remember, review! And you CAN post anonomus reviews, just so you know, because my **_**friend**_** didn't *coughmichellecough*. Bye bye!**

**See you (?) next time!**


	7. Answer

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack! Sorry for the cliffie last time! Anyways, I'll stop talking and get on with the writing!**

**Now on with the show!**

_Previously_

_He moved in front of her and got down on one knee. "Ashiya Mizuki. I love you and want to be by your side forever. Will you marry me?"_

Currently

She looked in amazement at him, not believing what she just heard. Her eyes teared up again, as she whispered a choked, "Yes. Of course! I love you, Izumi. I'd never want to be with anyone else! Yes!" He took her hand and slipped the ring on. It was an ornate gold band with an intricate vine pattern and a small diamond. He took it out of the velvet green box and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand, before pulling her into his embrace and kissing her with passion. Before things got overheated or anybody saw them, he scooped Mizuki up once again, this time she didn't protest. He carried her the rest of the way to the infirmary without running into anyone, luckily.

Once there he laid her down on one of the beds and searched through the cabinets to find a sleeping pill. He retrieved a water bottle from the mini fridge near the desk and handed both to her. He sat by her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep and stayed there the rest of the night.

Dr. Umeda walked in in the morning, a little disheveled from the early awakening, completely oblivious to the couple until he turned around. "GYAAA! What are you two doing here? This ain't no hotel! Get outta he-" He was cut off by a hand to his mouth. Sano had woken to the racket Umeda had made coming in.

"Shhh! She's sleeping! Don't wake her; she had a rough night." They looked at the sleeping girl, who turned, whimpering in her sleep. Sano immediately returned to the bed, stroking her hair. She was now half awake, wrapping her arms around Sano, exposing her ring to Umeda. She was still out of it, so she didn't understand Umeda when he said, "ah. So _that's_ why she had a rough night. Congratulations again! Now, get out of my room."

Sano proceeded to wake her, brushing the hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to the face she has loved for so long. "Mornin'… I don't wanna get up…"

Sano smiled and realized for the thousandth time in the past week, that he was the luckiest man alive. "Mizuki, it's almost 8 o'clock. We have to go to breakfast."

Reality quickly set in and she bolted upright. "Oh my god! I've got to get dressed! COME ON!" She jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

Sano and Mizuki made it to breakfast almost on time, and it was fine. They were sitting at the table with everyone else when Sekeme almost choked on his pancakes.

"What the hell? Why does Mizuki have a ring? Is that what I think it is?"

"Oh my god I think it is! Well, Mizuki? Is it? Did Sano propose?" Nanba pestered.

Hiding the ring under the table, she stuttered, "NO! It's not what you think! I-" Everyone could tell she was lying due to the hue of her and Sano's faces. They erupted in congratulations and disgusted gagging.  
"Hey! We gotta throw a party! The club on the corner, tonight at ten! Invite everybody! Come on! I'll reserve the place! It'll be great!" All the guys slapped high fives and clapped the two on the back.

Nakao said he'd make the invitations on his laptop right then. He whipped out his little dell notebook and typed like there was no tomorrow. He was done within five minutes and hurried back to his room to get the printed invitations. He scurried back with an all-too-large stack of papers in his hand. He handed one to Mizuki and Sano, the rest of the table, and rushed off to hand them out to the rest of the school. Sano sighed and looked at the invitation.

_You're invited to Sano Izumi and Ashiya Mizuki's engagement party!_

_When: Tonight (December 10__th)_

_Where: The Pulse Night Club_

_Say congrats to the happy couple! Be there tonight to wish them well!_

The card was a light blue and purple with a white rose border. Classic Nakao. He flitted around handing out invites to everybody he saw, then skittered out the door to visit dorm three next. Thankfully, the bell rang as soon as he left. _Saved by the bell, yet again_.

All throughout the day, they were getting claps on the shoulder and congratulations from everybody. Mizuki made a decision seeing how excited everybody was. If she didn't reveal her secret to the group, they would try to throw her a bachelor party for her. No, she had to tell them before the engagement party, or they would all be too drunk to react in a civilized manner.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and review whether you have an account or not, it don't matter cuz it allows anonymous reviews.** **I'll keep you posted, and ttyl!**

**See you (?) next time!**


	8. Exposed kinda

**STARLIGHT KIIIIIIIIIIICK! Sorry, just had to say that. Don't know what I'm talking about? Watch Ouran High School Host Club. Anyways, I don't have much to say except you guys never review, except for -chan. Well, that's it. Special thanks to -chan. Yup. Buh bye until the next author's note.**

**Oh! And sorry that Nakao may seem a little OOC here, but I haven't read the manga in over a month (that's a surprise!), so I kinda forget his personality a little bit… D'X **

**Now on with the show! **

She whipped out her cell phone and texted the boys to meet her in her room at 8, so she could tell them the news and still have time to get dressed. The day passed basically uneventfully, when she realized she hadn't told Julia about the engagement… or the pregnancy… _I'd better call her. She's going to KILL me!... and get a direct flight to Japan. -_-_ Mizuki went back to her room after class, regretting missing Sano's practice, but it was necessary. She dialed her number, and luckily, she picked up on the first ring.

"Mickey! It's so good to hear from you! We haven't talked since, like, summer! What's up girl? How's it going with Sano? I want to hear all about it!" Mizuki could practically _see_ Julia gushing about her relationship.

"Julia, that's why I was calling you! I had to tell you the news! Sano PROPOSED! … and the rest of the school found out when I forgot to take off my ring before breakfast…"

"OMFG! Congratulations! So when is the wedding? You HAVE to let me plan your bachelorette party! If you don't I will KILL you! I feel so bad for you, too! Mickey, you WOULD forget to take off the ring. That is SO classically you. Tell me more! How did he propose? When? Spill!"

"Julia, before I go into detail, there's something else. I would have told you, there has just been so much going on I didn't get a chance to. I'm really sor-"

"Mizuki shut up and TELL ME already!"

"Julia… I'm pregnant."

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Sudden screaming.

"OMFG I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! CONGRATULATIONS! This is so exciting! That's it, I'm booking a ticket to Japan and going to St. Blossom's the for the rest of my high school years. I will see you in two days! Give me every single detail you can remember. Spill it!"

Mizuki explained every detail about the proposal and the pregnancy not knowing that Nakao was standing outside with his hand on the door handle, wide eyed at what he was hearing. _Mizuki's pregnant? But if he's pregnant, then that means… "he" isn't a "he"… either that or he's a seahorse. _Nakao waited patiently outside the door, listening to the conversation until Mizuki said goodbye.

"M-Mizuki? W-what's going on? I'm really sorry, b-but I overheard your c-conversation. What are you talking about? Pregnant? But that means…" Nakao looked so much like a scared child; she couldn't stand to look at him without feeling guilty.

"Nakao… I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone… Maybe it would be best if I just dropped out now and went back to America…" She couldn't stand the thought of leaving, but if she would hurt anyone by staying, she would leave without protest. She suddenly felt Nakao's thin arms around her. He hugged her tight, and she hugged him back, pulling him onto her lap like a child. They sat there for a while, and then, surprise, surprise, Mizuki's stomach growled. They sat looking at each other, then burst out laughing.

After they stopped at the cafeteria and had something to eat, Nakao _insisted_ that they go shopping. He happened to have the clothes from the Miss Osaka Pageant lying around, so he forced Mizuki into a dress. They got on the bus to head to the mall, but ran into someone there.

"Mizuki-Chan! It's so good to see you! How have you been? Imouto, you have grown so much!" Shizuki swept Mizuki up in a big hug and, when he sat down, put her on his lap. Nakao looked unfazed by her older brother popping out of nowhere, though he was a little miffed because he wanted to take Mizuki shopping _alone_.

The two chatted until they got off the bus. Mizuki checked her watch and said, "Oh, god. Crap, its 4:00. We've only got three hours to shop. Onii-chan, I'll call you tomorrow and we can have lunch. Come on Nakao, we've gotta hurry if we want to get all this done quickly. Bye Shizuki!" With that, she grabbed Nakao's hand and ran off towards the mall.

*clock speeds up*

The two arrived home at 7:30, and Mizuki had bought a _lot_ of clothes. She bought numerous shirts, about ten skirts, 13 pairs of pants, and honestly, she had needed to buy some bras. Nakao didn't even mind going into that section with her. He helped her put all of her stuff away in the bottom drawer, and when they were done, they just sat on the bed and chatted about random stuff, like what the latest movies were, blah, blah, blah. She almost forgot to change out of the dress, but Nakao reminded her just in time. Soon, 8:00 arrived, and so did the rest of the crew. Sano and Nakatsu were MIA, but that was okay, since they already knew. Plus, she had Nakao for moral support. She heaved a big sigh to work up her courage before proceeding, and Nakao gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Guys, I've known you for a year and a half now. You are my best friends, and I would do anything for you. All of you will always hold a special place in my heart, please know that. Promise me that what I am about to say will not affect any of our friendships."

Nanba was the first to speak up. "What's going on? Did you kill someone? No need to be so somber. We could never stop being your friends if we tried, anyways!" A chorus of "yeahs" followed, and she knew it was okay to continue.

"I love you all dearly, but I'm not who you think I am."

Nanba smiled and interrupted, "What? Are you a mass murderer? A serial killer? A homicidal maniac?"

"No, baka! And those are all the same kind of criminal." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "The truth is, I don't even belong in this school. Ore am... _watashi _ am a girl." She looked back up from the floor to find three surprised faces. Kayashima didn't look the least bit affected.

Sekeme spoke up first, asking, "Why don't you look surprised, Nakao? Did you already know?"

He responded, "Yeah. I only found out today though."

Next, Noe asked Kayashima the same thing. He responded, "Of course I knew. It's pretty obvious if you ask me. Also, female auras move differently. How could I not notice?"

Nanba shook off the surprise and asked, "Why didn't you tell us then? Not that I'm complaining, but…"

"I felt it wasn't my place to tell. I let her say it on her own."

Nanba pondered for a moment, and then shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like it matters anyways. I'm a little disappointed we can't throw her a bachelor party though… Dang. That would have been fun. Oh well. And Ashiya? Pass this on to Sano as well. It doesn't matter if you're getting married, not hanky-panky in the dorm, okay? 3" (sorry, I just _had_ to put that in there.)

Mizuki blushed nervously. She had hoped he wouldn't say that. Now she had no choice but to reveal the other half of the secret. "Um… yeah… about that…" she knitted her hands behind her back, trying to work up the courage to say it.

Nanba tried to conceal his laughter, but to no avail. Within seconds he was guffawing so hard, he couldn't sit up anymore. Mizuki blushed even harder and scolded, "This is no laughing matter!"

"Yeah it is! You should have seen the look on your face! It was HILARIOUS! I was only kidding; I know it's inevitable, but I thought Sano was a more traditional guy!" *roflamo* Mizuki got even more red-faced and all fear of telling was gone by now, though she wasn't the one to speak.

Kayashima glared at Nanba, making him laugh harder, if possible. "She's right, sempai. Carrying another life is no laughing matter. Show more respect for Mizuki. It's not easy, you know." This stopped him dead in his tracks. Even Soe and Nekeme quit laughing.

"WHAT?" The bug-eyed trio looked from Kayashima, to Mizuki, to Nakao. The looks on their faces were priceless. Now they were all quiet and listening.

"That's what I thought. Yes, I am pregnant. As I said (okay, as I implied), it's a little too late to tell me that. I know you are going to ask a bunch of questions, but that can wait until the party. I need to rest." The stunned trio left the room, but Kayashima stayed. Nakao gave Mizuki a hug and a kiss on the cheek before departing to his own room. Now it was just the two of them.

"Kayashima… I'm not mad that you told them, I was going to anyways, but how did you know?"

"Normal people don't emit two auras. When a person had two auras, either they have a hamster in their pocket, or a baby in their belly." Kayashima sat next to her on the bed and took her hand. "We all love you. Know that. I will do anything in my power to make sure you and the baby are healthy and happy." On that note, he left the room.

Mizuki went to the bathroom and changed into some pajamas. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, Sano walked in. Without a word, he crawled into bed with her and hugged her until even after she fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading, guys! On a random note, I just got a blonde short wig for Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club and Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. ^_^ oh and a long-ish black one that looks like Ugly Betty's hair kinda. Anyways, I don't got anymore to say. Mom would kill me for that grammer, but it'll be our little secret, okay? (and her [Annie's] friend is about to kill her for that grammar too, who's currently typing this sentence)**

**Me: eep! Michelle, don't kill me! Please! No!**

**Michelle: too bad! You're grammar isn't good enough to keep you alive. PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DOOOM!**

**Me: Haruhi, why are you so mean to daddy?**

**Michelle: what are you talking about; you're a girl.**

**Me: Haru-chan, that's just going to far!**

**Michelle: No its not. …AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARUH-CHAN?**

**I am afraid of what Michelle will do to me when she sees this…**

**See you (?) next time!**

**(If I'm not dead)**


	9. Engagemant party!

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating for so long! After I finished all my friggen entance exams, there were all the summer packets and all that reading to do! Ugh! And I've started school now, so I've had LOADS of work to do! Falling in love has made me understand why Mizuki didn't confess to Sano. You'll do anything for the person you love, and anything to stay by their side. When you truly love someone, you'll try your very hardest not to lose them, even if it makes you look like a fool. I'm sounding redundant, but even though I joke around about it with my friends, I really love him, and I think I just realized how much so while typing this. Crap, now I'm all solemn and serious and can't write a funny chapter. I gotta go read some fanfictions… **

**I'm sorry if this a crappy chapter. I have no experience with this whatsoever. Gimme a break! How should I know what one would wear to an engagement party? Okay, let me rephrase that. How should I know what a **_**guy**_** would wear to an engagement party? Hell, how should I know what REGULAR PEOPLE wear to engagement parties, because I'm a 'round the clock crossplayer! I never wear normal clothing! I always have on either a cosplay outfit or a wacky outfit with matching accessories and a funky headband and possibly hair coloring or a wig! Sorry! _… Anyways, ill shut up now.**

**I just want to say thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm soooo happy! You're all great! I'll shut up and get on with the story.**

**Now on with the show!**

"Mizuki, come on! We can't be late to our own engagement party!" Sano shook Mizuki to wake her up, but it was futile. They had half an hour, and he knew she was a slow changer. He finally gave up and poured a cup of water on her. Blinking, she sat up slowly.

"…why am I all wet? It's cooooooold!" She got up and grabbed some sweats, but Sano stopped her.

"Have you forgotten what time it is? You are _not_ wearing sweats to the party. " He searched her drawer and came up with a loose white t-shirt, leather jacket, and dark wash jeans. He shoved them at her, "Wear this. It's very fifties, but very you. And do _not_ wear makeup. Save that for your bachelorette party. Hurry up."

"H-hai! Going!" She stumbled to the bathroom and changed in record time. They made it out of the room at 9:50, so they had five minutes to get to the club.

When the made it to the school gate, they saw Nanba waiting for them with a car. No, not a _car_, a _limo._ A freaking _LIMOZINE!_ Nanba was wearing a suit… erm… kinda. He had on black pants and a black jacket, but his bowtie was undone and his shirt was unbuttoned about a third of the way. He donned (geez, I sound like a dork T_T) a chain necklace with black leather intertwined. He opened the car door to reveal not only the coolest inside of a car they had ever seen, but frowning doctor Umeda, a grinning Io, a sexy looking Rio, and… JULIA! The blonde scampered out of the car and crashed into Mizuki, giving her a hug strong enough to break a rib (or two).

"Julia? What are you doing here? How did you get to Japan so fast? But- I- you- SQUEE!"

___She released her friend and laughed, now holding her by the shoulders. "I got express tickets, and my parents are sending my stuff over. I have enough clothes and stuff to last until then, and I brought another surprise that is waiting in the car! By the way, Sano! Congratulations! *wink*" Julia smiled and grabbed Sano's hand as well, dragging them to the limo. When they got in, they were greeted by hugs from Rio and Io (Umeda hung back, not wanting to touch the she-devil a.k.a. Io). Nanba got in and closed the door behind him, and Mizuki noticed the other person sitting in the shadows with a sad smile on his face. The two just stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, until Mizuki threw herself into his arms._

_"__Gilbert! I can't believe it's you! That you're here, in Japan, coming to my engagement party! Gilbert! Squee!" _

___She hugged him even tighter until he choked out, "Mizuki… Can't… Breathe…" She released him with a 'sorry!' "Heh… the same old Mizuki… you eccentric… err… boy" He ruffled her hair and plopped her down next to him. It didn't take that long to get to the club, so they didn't have much time to catch up. In no time, they had arrived. It was __way____ cliché. There was a __red carpet.____ With velvet ropes. Sano sighed at how all-out the dorm had gone. Nanba climbed out first and held the door. Umeda exited after him, and following him were Rio and Io. Julia and Gilbert were next, arm in arm. Last was the happy couple. Everyone was waiting on the sides to greet them. At the end of the carpet, waiting for their arrival, was their soon-to-be best man, Nakatsu. As soon as he saw them, his mouth spread into a great big grin. He crushed the two in a giant hug when the two arrived at the door. _

_"__Hey guys! Right on time! It's specially reserved! Nanba, Sekeme, Noe, Io-San, Nakao, and I all pitched in. It wasn't too much split, don't worry! We just want you to have fun tonight! Aaaand, I hope you don't mind, but we invited some of the saint blossom's girls. We're not __all____ queer! Anyways, let the fun begin! Just make sure that Sano is within a few feet of your room before having something to drink *wink wink*" _

___The night passed without too much trouble, though some of the St. Blossom's girls cried half the time because Sano was "gay" and getting married. There were hugs all around and __lots____ of drinking. Luckily, Sano abstained. Sano stopped Mizuki from having alcohol, though, because of the baby. She had almost forgotten about her child. She hadn't had many symptoms lately, so it hadn't been on her mind much. _

_Oh, well. That's a concern for another day____. She lay entwined in Sano's arms, drifting off when something occurred to her. "Oh s**t! Sano wake up! We've got a problem!"_

___Sano bolted upright, thinking there was trouble with the baby or she was in labor or something. Mizuki __never____ cusses. "What? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby? Do I need to carry you to Umeda? What's wrong?"_

_"__No. no, nothing is wrong with the baby. We've got a bigger problem. What am I going to tell my parents?"_

___**Hey guys! There is another chapter for you! I hope you like it! Sorry, I know I'm evil for ending a chapter like this, but by the time I post it, I will have written the other chapter which will be posted momentarily. I can't think of any comments or anything right now, so… if you have any interesting plot twists, lemme know. I asked on yahoo!answers, but I'm still having a bit of writers block. All suggestions are welcome, even dismal ones. And, tell me, do you want a happy or a sad ending? I don't care what you think really, cuz I'm still writing whatever I want. ^_^ just giving you an opportunity to express your opinions. Thanks for reading!**_

___**See you (?) next time!**_


	10. Goodbye

**Hey guys! I posted it just like I said I would! Don't throw leeks at me! Please! Hold your fire! Aaaand…YAY! I'm in the double digits! Ha-ha! Finally! It's a qualified fanfiction! **

**Another thing; I put a LOT of research and thought into this chapter. I spent at LEAST an hour and a half researching pregnancy, finding her due date, finding out how much her stomach stood out, researching the Japanese school calendar, and going through pages of Hana Kimi for various references. So please be kind with your reviews, I put all of my effort into this chapter to make it the best and most accurate it could be.**

**Beware, this chapter is a bit sad, but not angsty (yeah, I **_**know**_** it's not a word). T_T it was hard to write.**

**Now on with the show! **

Mizuki ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out the math problem she was working on. _So, if I square this, divide that, do the same here, and move the x… Gah! This is hopeless…_ Putting her head down on her desk, her mind wondered towards the baby. It had been 10 days since the engagement party (dec. 20th, for my reference), and she was now in her 18th week, two weeks into her second trimester. Julia was staying with Io, and gilbert had gone back to America. It was a tearful goodbye, but at least Julia was staying. She was going to St. Blossom's with Rio again, this time 'till graduation.

She put a hand on her abdomen, feeling the small bump. No one had noticed yet, but they would soon. _I think I'll only be able to stay until we get back from Christmas vacation before everyone notices. _A single tear fell from her eye as she thought of the best way to say goodbye. After much thought, she decided to write a note for the principal to read to the school. _The doctor said I was due on April 27__th__, and the spring term ends on the 7__th__ of July, so I'll visit the school on the 30__th__ of June. I think I'll be recovered enough and the baby will be strong enough by that time._ She wrote the letter with sadness laced into her handwriting.

_Dear Osaka Guaken,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you all like this, but I couldn't stay with you any longer. I loved being at this school, and had a great time with you all. I haven't been completely honest with you all. I'm not who you think I am. Nakatsu will come up and tell you everything. I'm very sorry. I will visit the school sometime around June before the spring term ends._

_Goodbye and I love you all,_

_Ashiya Mizuki_

By the time she finished the letter, tears were streaming from her eyes. She folded it into thirds and put it in an envelope. She sealed it and on the front she wrote, "Please read this to the student body." After she put it in the drawer, she considered whether she should start packing now or later. _I'll start after the Winter Ball._ The ball was in four days, and it would be just like last year, so there wasn't anything to worry about. _I still have to get Izumi's birthday present, though… I'll just ask him._

The dance and new years had passed without incident and the packing was finished. Sano and Mizuki's suitcases were filled, and the drawers empty. They had filled out the drop-out forms a few days ago and held them in hand as they took a last look at the dorm they had shared for the past two years. The first kiss… sleeping in Sano's bed for the first time… watching the scary movies on the mini television… the drunken parties… the confessions… All of it left behind. Mizuki turned to Sano with a sad expression.

"Sano, are you sure you want to leave? You could always stay and finish school. You don't have to do this for me." He took her into a warm and comforting embrace and murmured softly to her.

"Mizuki, I'm doing this because I _want_ to, not because I _have_ to. I love you. We're going to stay at Io's until we find a place to live, and I'm going to get a job. We'll get a place of our own and we can finish school after this is all said and done. Don't worry about it. We'll be okay." He stroked he hair once more and kissed the top of her head. Grabbing their suitcases, they walked out the door towards the principal's office to drop off the forms.

~Flashback~

"_You're leaving? But… why? You can stay longer than that, can't you?" Nakatsu stared at the pair with fretful eyes. "You… you can't leave!"_

"_Nakatsu, I'm sorry. We can't stay, though. I'm pregnant. I never should have been at this school in the first place. I don't regret coming here, and it's been the best two years of my life, but it's time to leave. Nakatsu, I need you to do something for me. I need you to tell everyone who I am. Not about the pregnancy, just about me. Can you do that for me?" Nakatsu crushed her in a gentle hug, now crying._

"_Anything. Please, don't go. I'll do anything!" A tear slipped from her eye, but her voice held strong. _

"_Nakatsu, I have to go. Please understand that it's for the best. Will you do that for me, though?" Pulling away, he nodded, not trusting his voice. "Thank you, Nakatsu. We won't forget to write. Goodbye." With a last kiss on the cheek, she walked away with Sano after he said his goodbye. _

~End flashback~

**Hey, I'm sorry this is such a short and choppy chapter, but I just felt like it needed to end there (and I'm having a lot of trouble writing the next part). I'll post the next chapter very soon because I'm dedicating all of today to this fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, and you'll find out what's going on with her parents in the next few chapters, kay? I love you all!**

**See you (?) next time!**


End file.
